uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ps 37/kjv
: }|1| 37:1 Fret not thyself because of evildoers, neither be thou envious against the workers of iniquity. }} : }|2| 37:2 For they shall soon be cut down like the grass, and wither as the green herb. }} : }|3| 37:3 Trust in the LORD, and do good; so shalt thou dwell in the land, and verily thou shalt be fed. }} : }|4| 37:4 Delight thyself also in the LORD: and he shall give thee the desires of thine heart. }} : }|5| 37:5 Commit thy way unto the LORD; trust also in him; and he shall bring it to pass. }} : }|6| 37:6 And he shall bring forth thy righteousness as the light, and thy judgment as the noonday. }} : }|7| 37:7 Rest in the LORD, and wait patiently for him: fret not thyself because of him who prospereth in his way, because of the man who bringeth wicked devices to pass. }} : }|8| 37:8 Cease from anger, and forsake wrath: fret not thyself in any wise to do evil. }} : }|9| 37:9 For evildoers shall be cut off: but those that wait upon the LORD, they shall inherit the earth. }} : }|10| 37:10 For yet a little while, and the wicked shall not be: yea, thou shalt diligently consider his place, and it shall not be. }} : }|11| 37:11 But the meek shall inherit the earth; and shall delight themselves in the abundance of peace. }} : }|12| 37:12 The wicked plotteth against the just, and gnasheth upon him with his teeth. }} : }|13| 37:13 The LORD shall laugh at him: for he seeth that his day is coming. }} : }|14| 37:14 The wicked have drawn out the sword, and have bent their bow, to cast down the poor and needy, and to slay such as be of upright conversation. }} : }|15| 37:15 Their sword shall enter into their own heart, and their bows shall be broken. }} : }|16| 37:16 A little that a righteous man hath is better than the riches of many wicked. }} : }|17| 37:17 For the arms of the wicked shall be broken: but the LORD upholdeth the righteous. }} : }|18| 37:18 The LORD knoweth the days of the upright: and their inheritance shall be for ever. }} : }|19| 37:19 They shall not be ashamed in the evil time: and in the days of famine they shall be satisfied. }} : }|20| 37:20 But the wicked shall perish, and the enemies of the LORD shall be as the fat of lambs: they shall consume; into smoke shall they consume away. }} : }|21| 37:21 The wicked borroweth, and payeth not again: but the righteous sheweth mercy, and giveth. }} : }|22| 37:22 For such as be blessed of him shall inherit the earth; and they that be cursed of him shall be cut off. }} : }|23| 37:23 The steps of a good man are ordered by the LORD: and he delighteth in his way. }} : }|24| 37:24 Though he fall, he shall not be utterly cast down: for the LORD upholdeth him with his hand. }} : }|25| 37:25 I have been young, and now am old; yet have I not seen the righteous forsaken, nor his seed begging bread. }} : }|26| 37:26 He is ever merciful, and lendeth; and his seed is blessed. }} : }|27| 37:27 Depart from evil, and do good; and dwell for evermore. }} : }|28| 37:28 For the LORD loveth judgment, and forsaketh not his saints; they are preserved for ever: but the seed of the wicked shall be cut off. }} : }|29| 37:29 The righteous shall inherit the land, and dwell therein for ever. }} : }|30| 37:30 The mouth of the righteous speaketh wisdom, and his tongue talketh of judgment. }} : }|31| 37:31 The law of his God is in his heart; none of his steps shall slide. }} : }|32| 37:32 The wicked watcheth the righteous, and seeketh to slay him. }} : }|33| 37:33 The LORD will not leave him in his hand, nor condemn him when he is judged. }} : }|34| 37:34 Wait on the LORD, and keep his way, and he shall exalt thee to inherit the land: when the wicked are cut off, thou shalt see it. }} : }|35| 37:35 I have seen the wicked in great power, and spreading himself like a green bay tree. }} : }|36| 37:36 Yet he passed away, and, lo, he was not: yea, I sought him, but he could not be found. }} : }|37| 37:37 Mark the perfect man, and behold the upright: for the end of that man is peace. }} : }|38| 37:38 But the transgressors shall be destroyed together: the end of the wicked shall be cut off. }} : }|39| 37:39 But the salvation of the righteous is of the LORD: he is their strength in the time of trouble. }} : }|40| 37:40 And the LORD shall help them, and deliver them: he shall deliver them from the wicked, and save them, because they trust in him. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *